The present invention relates generally to an image capturing device, and more particularly to an integrated wireless antenna for an image capturing device.
Antennas may be used for image capturing devices when the user wants to perform some manner of input or output operation. This may include operations such as transferring images or portions of images, transferring groups of images, transferring other data such as camera settings, transferring information corresponding to transferred images, etc. In addition, an antenna may be useful if the user wants to update an internal firmware or load a new software application into the image capturing device. The image capturing device may therefore need to transmit and receive digital data.
A first prior art antenna is an antenna extending from the device, similar to a cell phone antenna. This prior art approach offers good isolation from electrical components, as the antenna is positioned away from internal electrical circuitry.
However, this first prior art approach has several drawbacks. The antenna may be cumbersome and in the way. The antenna is therefore prone to damage and/or breakage. The antenna impacts the industrial design of the camera, and may get in the way of the user""s hands during use. Furthermore, this prior art approach may require the user to perform an additional step of extending the antenna, complicating usage.
A second prior art antenna is an internal antenna constructed within the image capturing device. This may include an antenna formed into the case or formed within an internal volume of the device.
The second prior art approach also has drawbacks. The antenna in this prior art approach is positioned relatively close to the internal electrical circuitry and therefore may suffer from interference. In addition, the antenna may induce noise in the circuitry. Moreover, modern cameras are very compact and as such an interior antenna takes up internal volume. Furthermore, an internal antenna may require a lot of shielding, which increases the complexity and the cost of the image capturing device.
A third prior art approach is an antenna mounted on a card that may be inserted into a memory card slot of a camera. This enables a user to add a wireless capability to an existing camera and does not impact the original design of the device. Moreover, this prior art approach offers good isolation from electrical components, as the antenna is positioned away from the internal circuitry.
The third prior art approach also has drawbacks. The antenna may extend outside the camera body in order to achieve satisfactory performance and therefore may get in the way of the user""s hands. Moreover, the antenna may be subject to damage and/or breakage. If the camera has a card slot door, the door must remain open during use, which is awkward and increases the possibility that the card slot door may be damaged or broken. Furthermore, a card slot antenna may allow foreign objects, debris, moisture, etc., to get into the image capturing device.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements in image capturing devices.
An image capturing device comprises a body, a lens apparatus extending from the body, and an antenna formed as part of the lens apparatus. The lens apparatus may be fixed with respect to the body, or may retract at least partially into the body.